WO00102953 entitled “Method of integrating an application in a computerized system” describes a method to represent real-world objects in a computerized system in a systematic way, in which different types of information about the real-world object may be obtained, linked to the real-world entity, processed, displayed and acted on. In WO 01/02953, a real-world object is represented by a certain kind of software object called a composite object. Each application integrated in the computerized system defines interfaces that are independent of the implementation of the application itself. These interfaces may be used by other applications, implementing other aspects or groups of aspects of a composite object (in this description a composite object is referred to as an Aspect Object), such that the applications can cooperate to provide functionality for the representation of a real-world entity that is the sum of all aspects. A problem with the disclosed method is that it requires that certain software modules be installed on a client device in order to access the application integrated in the system. Another problem with the method disclosed in WO00102953 is that it does not disclose how to resolve access to an aspect of Aspect Object via the Internet or via an intranet based on Internet technology.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,007 describes how a web server in a device provides access to the user interface functions for the device through a device web page. A network interface in the device enables access to the web page by a web browser such that a user of the web browser accesses the user interface functions for the device through the web page.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,400,997 describes an apparatus and a method for factory automation and tracking with focus on a factory automation apparatus which includes a plurality of portable tablets and an automation server in a wireless communication.
There are a number of enabling technologies that enable remote access across a network. Examples of such technologies are RPC (Remote Procedure Calls), DCOM (Distributed COM) and CORBA (Common Object Request Broker Architecture). Another example of a technology enabling remote access to objects by use of Internet technologies is called Web Services.
WO 0077653A1 describes a method and apparatus for providing network services for businesses. The description discloses how HTTP (Hypertext Transfer Protocol) may be used, including the HTTP methods GET and POST to provide input data for a web service. The description also includes such functions as one called a Web Service Provider and one called a Web Services Directory. The latter function provides information about which web services are available and where they may be found. A remaining problem is how to get access from a web browser to different functions of a real-world object represented as an Aspect Object, such as a CAD drawing or maintenance record of the device, where the functionality resides in a number of unrelated applications.